Underneath It All
by Shirra
Summary: Sonic Adventure 2 adapt.Tails creates an android to keep one of the Chaos Emeralds safe.Sonic, Tails, Amy and the new android go to Station Square for an event but their happiness is interrupted when Sonic is taken off to prison for a crime didnt do.


Title: Underneath It All  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summery:Tails creates an android to keep one of the Chaos Emeralds safe. Sonic, Tails, Amy and the new android go to Station Square for an event but their happiness is interrupted when Sonic is taken off to prison for a crime he did not commit. Sonic Adventure 2 adaptation.  
  
It was a peaceful day in Knothole, their was just a breeze to justify the heat that came in the month of June. It had been two months and not a word had been heard of Eggman, two months sense Sonic the Hedgehog had save the village from Metal Sonic. The pieces, of the once robotic hedgehog, had sunk to the bottom of the lake where the battle had taken place. Sally Acorn's hand had sense healed, and she had begun to work on fixing Nicole, her notebook of information. Knuckles the Echidna had returned to his island to protect the Master Emerald. The Chaos Emeralds are in Knothole, to be protected from anyone whom might try to steel them.  
  
The villagers were going about their daily business, and the children's laughter could be heard, like small bells being ringed. Sonic had been sent by Sally to go to the next village, to get several components she needed to fix Nicole. Tails Prower was cooped up in his hut working on something he granted would protect one of the Chaos Emeralds. He had not let anyone see what he had been working on for the last two months. The only person he would let see it was Rotor, and Rotor had been sworn to secrecy, he even stooped by once in a while to help Tails with what ever he was doing.  
  
"One more screw hear and. . . its done!" the golden fox took off his clear goggles, and smiled brightly. Rotor had been in the same room and beamed proudly at what he helped create. Tails turned to him, "Do ya' think Sonic will like it?"   
  
"I should think so, this will help keep at least one of the Chaos Emeralds safe," Rotor replied.  
  
Tails smiled and they both agreed to show the other Freedom Fighters that day.  
  
****  
  
The blue blur stepped into Sally's hut, to see Sally hunched over her desk writhing in a little blue notebook. He tiptoed to her very quietly and poked her in the ribs. She screeched, throwing the pencil she was using in the air. She turned to Sonic and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
"What's the big idea, trying to give me a heart attack?" she said catching her breath. He gave her a goofy grin, his green eyes shining, "Aww come on Sal, don't be so serious, I was preventing you from becoming a hunchback."  
  
She glared at him playfully, then rolled her blue eyes. It seams he will never grow up. "Do you have the chips I sent you for?" she rased her eye brow. He handed her a small brown bag, filled with small components she needed to fix Nicole. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, until the lowed bang of the door filled the silence of the hut. They both turned to see Bunnie looking embarrassed, in the door way. "Sorry, I guess I don't know my' own strength," she said in a southern ascent.  
  
Sally smiled, "Its okay, we weren't doing anything anyway. . . did you need something?" Bunnie nodded her blond head, "Rotor and Tails wanted y'all to see somthen'. I suppose he's all done with whatever he's been worker' on."   
  
"Way past cool! I've been trying to see what it is but each time he lures me away with chilly dogs. . ." Sonic said making his way out the door. Sally smiled fondly, that hedgehog and his stomach.   
  
****  
  
The Freedom fighters were all gathered in the large hut awaiting excitedly for Tails and Rotor to tell them what they have been working on. Tails was beaming at all of the Freedom fighters.   
  
"I've been working on this for months, and now I'm finished with it!" he exclaimed excitedly. Rotor lunged in a bord with wheels, it had something on it that was tall but not as tall as Sonic. It was covered with a white blanket that went off the bord, and on to the floor. It looked like something out of a horror movie.  
  
Tails steeped next to his and Rotors creation, and both of them dramatically grabbed a hand full of the cloth and tore it off the figure.  
  
Everyone stared in amazement at the figure on the bord. It was an orange cat with, blond/orange wavy, hair and a light brown hair band. The cat was a female and had a light brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and the collar folded out. A dark brown skirt with a peach belt, accompanied the outfit. She had hand woven gloves and shoos that looked silky. A barcode was planted on the side of her left leg, right above her knee.  
  
Tails looked at the group anchosly, "Well what do you think?" No one spoke for a few seconds and then Sally stepped up to the cat. "This is what you've been working on? Tails. . . i-is this a robot?" she touched the cats cheek, it fur felt so real and soft. Tails smile dimmed a little, "Well yeah, Aunt Sally. This is what I've been working on. She's an android. Don't you like it?" Sally turned to him and plastered a little smile on her face, "Well I have to say you made her very well. But. . . I thought you mentioned something about keeping one of the Chaos Emeralds safe, or something."   
  
"Ah, but it dose," Rotor exclaimed. "We made a compartment in her chest that holds one of the emeralds, and the only way to get it out is to put it out with the other six! So if Eggman comes a'looking for them he wont find this one because she'll just look like a normal villager. That way we can prevent him from trying to blow up the entire planet, or at least try to slow him down."  
  
The freedom fighters looked thoughtful, then Sonic spoke. "Dang Tails that thing looks real. Did you only make one?" he asked. He looked at Sonic, "No I only made one, I wanted too test it first, to make sure it didn't do anything weird. I haven't even turned it on yet."  
  
Sonic looked at him and then the cat, "Where did you find the parts to do all this? The only person that has the parts is old Butnick. . ." Tails fidgeted with his oil covered apron, "I frowned all the chips I needed from Metal at the bottom of the lake."   
  
"Tails! Do you know how unstable Eggmans machinery is?! As soon you turn that cat on it might try to kill us all!" Sally exclaimed. Antwan looked fearfully, another mecha bot to go around and destroy the village? He hoped not, Sally and Bunnie were heart the last time they faced off with robots.  
  
Rotor waved his hands in the air, "No it wont! We made sure to deactivate any commands that Eggman might have put in the mecha to kill us all. She's as harmless as Amy." Amy was in another town visiting her cousin Rob, she would be back to be annoying in the next three days or so. Antwan and Sally looked doubtful but Sonic and Bunnie awaited the duo to turn on the Android.   
  
"Well what are y'all waiting fer? Turn her on," Bunnie said cheerfully. Sonic nodded in encouragement and eagerness to see his little bro's work, even if it was an android made from one of his worst enemies. Tails smiles once again lit the room and he moved to the back of the cat. He jumped up and pushed a bottom on the back of her neck. He quickly moved to where the others were, planting himself next to Sonic.   
  
The cats clear blue eyes snap open and started to take in her surroundings. Antwan had his hand on the handle of his his sword just incase. She looked at the closest person which happened to be Sally, and tilted her head. "Hello, are you my creator?" Her voice was soft and calmed some of the Freedom Fighters in the room. Sally looked at her cautiously, "No, My name is Sally, do you have a name?" The cat folded her arms and looked threw her data base for information. "No. It seems I don't have one."   
  
Rotor spoke up, "We thought you would decide after you had see the village and met all the people." She turned to him, "So you are my creator?" Rotor looked at her and said, "No I don't think so, I only dove in to the lake to retrieve the parts and deprogram him. Tails was the one whom built you," he pointed to the young fox on the floor next to Sonic. Tails blushed at all the attention he was receiving, and Sonic looked proudly at his little buddy. Tails felt his chest swell with pride, Sonic looked proud at him and, he loved the feeling.   
  
The cats tail flicked when she looked at Sonic then she looked at Tails, "Yeah so now what? Who are all these people creator?" The fox looked surprised at being addressed as creator and frowned, he didn't want to be addressed creator, as Eggman would be with all his mecha bots. "First off don't call me creator, my names is Tails. And all these people are your friends. See hear-" he pointed to Sonic "- this is Sonic and that's Sally, Rotor, Bunnie and Antwan." He pointed to each one as he called off their names.  
  
She recorded their names with what they looked like in to her memory banks and smiled brightly, "Nice to meat all of you." They all smiled at the new addition to the village, she didn't seam dangerous, Rotor was right she looked as harmless as Amy. She stepped down from the bord she was standing on. "Can I see the village? Please?" She sounded like a Chile begging for candy. Bunnie instantly liked her, "Well I could show ya' around, come with me." The orange cat bounced off with Bunnie to walk around the village.  
  
Sally Folded her arms and frowned. "I don't trust her," she stated simply. Tails had left to the back room with Rotor to clean up a mess they had made in the back.   
  
Sonic looked at her, "Why Sal? She seems like a cool chick. I don't thin she'll turn on us, loosen up." Sally didn't fell better though and tightened her hold on her body. Sonic knowest and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, she's not going to slash you like Metal did. The guys said she had no weapons and if she did come after you, you could so take her down.   
  
"Hum," she snuggled into Sonics blue fur.   
  
"Come on I'll take you back to your hut so we can have lunch, I'm thinking chilly dogs. . ."  
  
****  
  
Bunnie had let her new found feline friend to the cafeteria where she intended to show her what food was like. She grabbed a place in line and took a tray, the cat mimicked her movements and also grabbed a tray. In fact everything Bunnie placed on her tray the cat did as well. They sat at a table as more and more came into the cafeteria to have lunch.   
  
"So I guess you still have to decide a name fur yer'self, eh?" Bunnie said trying to steer up a conversation, while eating a sandwich. The orange cat looked up from her plate.  
  
"I suppose, I do," she said and looked down at her plate again. "I think I will look at a list of names and pick from that." she poked at the sandwich with a gloved hand. Her eyes looked like words were flashing agensted them. She blinked and her eyes were back to normal. "I found one," she exclaimed cheerfully. Bunnie looked placed and put down her sandwich.   
  
"Well what is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Penelope."   
  
Bunnie smiled, "That's a beautiful name, Penelope." Penelope smiled and took a bight of her sandwich.  
  
****  
  
The week had gone great for Penelope. She had leaned the names of of everyone in the village, and even better they all thought she just moved from another village. If they knew she was an android their would be a mass panic. Amy had come back early and she found she liked Penelope, Penelope however could not stand her. She kept her distance and often spent all her time alone in the woods near a small pond. When she did spend time with any body it was ether with Tails or Bunnie. Sally had not made her feel welcome, Antwan would flat out refuse to spend time with her, Rotor was always busily on the other side of the village, and Sonic, she didn't like him at all. She couldn't explain it. She just didn't like him.   
  
Sally received a transmission from Station Square that day, all the Freedom Fighters were invited to the new hotel just made near the casino. It had been named after Sally, The Acorn Hotel. They were tickets for the grand opening party, but none of the Freedom Fighters except, Sonic and Tails were very interested in going.   
  
"Come on Sal, they did name it after you." Sonic had spent all morning trying to convince her to go with Tails and himself. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Sonic I just don't feel like it, you can give the tickets to anyone m'kay?" She went back to sorting papers at her desk. He mumbled and steeped out of the hut. He walked around looking for Tails to tell him they would be the only ones going to the new hotel. He stepped into the work hut, to seek out Tails.   
  
He turned the corner and saw him explaining something to Penelope. She sat on a bar near The Tornado. He looked happy explaining something to her, probably the way the tornado was powered with a Chaos Emerald.  
  
"Hey Tails," he greeted. He smiled at the fox and ruffled his hair. "Well I cant convince Sally to go, So I guess it will just be us kiddo." The fox looked a little disappointed at the fact that Sally couldn't come, and then got an idea.   
  
"Say Sonic do any of the other want to go?"  
  
"Nope, not one. Party poopers I say. . ."  
  
Tails smiled and turned to Penelope. "Would you like to go Penelope?" She looked at him in surprise.   
  
"Me," she asked dumbly.  
  
He smiled at her, "Yep you. I think you'll love the city. Theirs also a chao garden their, you could get a chao." Penelope had read a book about chao and thought them interesting. Tails turned to Sonic and said, "Do you mind Sonic?" Penelope thought he would protest, he mush have seen the way she was avoiding him like the plague. Instead he simply smiled and actually said she could come. It was decided that she would go along with Sonic and Tails. After Amy found out her hero was going she begged and pleaded to go too. They eventually caved in and let her come, much to Penelopes dismay. They were to leave the next day.  
  
Penelope retreated to her hut for the night.  
  
'Sonic said I could go. Maybe he isn't do bad after all. . .' thought Penelope as she went off line to recharge herself.  
  
*************************  
  
*************************  
  
Yay my first chapter is done! It was just an idea that I thought of last night, and I don't really expect people to read it. . . I just wanted to put it up for fun, and it probably wont go past 5 chapters. If you haven't spotted it already, my spelling is horrible, so yeah, not everything will be spelled correctly, obviously. Hope you have fun reading my story, reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
